Crazy Dares Butler Style!
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: So, I kidnapped Ciel and Sebastian, with the help of Grell. Now, they, along with a few others, must do YOUR bidding! Come on in!
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Dares Butler Style!

**Rules: No M rated dares, and no dissing my ships. Dares can be given through review or PM. The only pairing I have selected so far is SebaCiel. Also, I have not seen past season one, episode eight. I would kindly thank you if you'd refrain from giving me any spoilers or yelling at me for not knowing something.**

**Enjoy! I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.**

CPG sits in a large warehouse, furnished as though it were a home. To the upper-right corner, there are five small beds, and to the upper-left corner is a larger bed. To the right is a door labelled 'Bathroom' and to the left is a door labelled 'Kitchen'.

Clearing her throat, CPG looks around nervously.

"Um, sorry guys... But, ah... It seems my partner is late... Um..." she shifts nervously, uncertain as to what she should say. Finally, there is a flash of lightning, a puff of smoke, and Grell is standing next to CPG.

"Ah, sorry darling! But when you told me you'd make Bassy fall for me during this game, I wanted to look PERFECT. Make it a bit easier on you" he says, winking. CPG shrugs.

"Yeah, about that, I lied. Sebastian will fall for Ciel if I have anything to say about it" she says bluntly.

"WHAT?! Then why am I here?!" he shrieks.

"Well... Someone could dare you to kiss him... If only to make Ciel jealous" she admits, but glares menacingly at the audience as if to say, 'If that happens Ciel won't be the ONLY one upset'. Grell doesn't notice, too fargone in a fantasy of the perfect kiss with 'Bassy'.

"Whatever! Just get them here! You said you knew how to make a portal!" CPG interrupts him. Grell nods and lifts his hands to ceiling, chanting something in an unrecognizable language. Suddenly, a portal opens on the ceiling and drops Ciel, Sebastian, Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin onto the floor. Ciel groans as he notices Grell.

"Who's the girl, Grell? Another reaper friend?" he asks. CPG cackles.

"Oh no. I'm far more terrifying than any demon or reaper you could ever find..." she whispers evilly. Even Sebastian shudders at her tone, but he quickly recovers.

"Say the word, Master, and she is as good as gone" Sebastian states, looking down at Ciel. CPG only cackles once more.

"Oh, no. You see, I've put a curse on this warehouse and the surrounding area. Long story short... Your contract is null and void as long as you are here. Oh, and you won't be escaping, not Sebastian at least. Crosses are littered around the entire perimeter of this place, and we all know you wouldn't abandon your beloved butler, would you?" she says, smirking, knowing that she's won. Ciel hugs himself, uncertain of what he should say or do.

"What do you want?" he whispers, his voice wavering with fear. CPG smiles devilishly.

"It's not what _I _want, it's what the _viewers_ want"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CPG cackles once more, ringing a loud bell and awakening the five captives from their slumber. She and Grell have been awake for hours, discussing which dare they should do first.

"Alright, Ciel. We have two dares today. One will make Sebastian angry, the other should make him quite happy. We'll let you decide which dare we do first" CPG says bluntly. Ciel stares at the crazy fangirl. He just woke up and he's already being asked to decide his butler's dare.

"Do the one that will make him angry first. That way his happiness will last longer" he said after a moment. He pauses, then whispers in horror,

"What did I just say?"

"Oh, dear, you won't be able to lie while you're here. Not about your emotions at least" Grell chuckles, but stops upon remembering the dare he has to do.

"Okay then. Ciel, you must kiss Grell" CPG says bluntly. Ciel blinks, Grell gags, and Sebastian just looks angry. Meanwhile, the three goofballs are attempting to find food, ignoring what's going on. CPG turns to them.

"Hey, idiots. The kitchen is over there" CPG hisses, pointing at the door on the left side of the room. They immediately run to go inside. CPG and Grell both roll their eyes before turning back to the darees.

"So, you honestly want me to kiss... That?" Ciel scoffs, pointing at Grell. Grell only rolls his eyes.

"As if you think I'll enjoy it!"

Ciel sighs, pulls Grell down to his height, and presses his lips to Grell's for three seconds before pulling away in disgust.

"You'll die for that, once we get out of this hellhole" Ciel grumbles, wiping his mouth in disgust. CPG snorts.

"Now, Ciel, come with me" she says, and drags him by the wrist into the bathroom.

~15 minutes later~

After lots of screaming, cussing and throwing various objects, CPG finally comes out of the bathroom with Ciel.

Ciel is dressed in a maid dress, with cat ears on his head and a cat tail attached to his rear.

Sebastian's breath hitches.

"Ciel must now sit in Sebastian's lap and allow Sebastian to pet him for thirty minutes" CPG announces. Both Sebastian and Ciel blush heavily at this, but Sebastian sits on his bed nonetheless. Ciel gulps nervously before sitting in his butler's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck for support.

As soon as Sebastian starts to pet Ciel, CPG starts the timer.

~30 minutes later~

Ciel evidently found the petting to be enjoyable, though he wouldn't admit it, even if he were awake.

That's right; Ciel fell asleep in his butler's lap.

CPG can't help but grin as she says,

"You can keep holding him until he wakes up. Wouldn't want to disturb him, would we?"

Sebastian shakes his head, and, in spite of the fact that he's trapped here with a loon, smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**For reference later in this chapter, CPG cast a spell on the warehouse that made everyone who enters unable to lie.**

Ciel sleeps peacefully in Sebastian's arms, occasionally saying a few coherent words, words that made the butler blush, CPG giggle, and Grell glare in envy.

"Sebby, as much as I hate to wake him, it's time for more dares" CPG says, and her tone is sincere, though Sebastian suspects that it's only because of her fangirl nature wanting to watch them together a little longer. Nonetheless, he gently shakes his master awake.

"Huh... Where am I...?" Ciel muttered sleepily, rubbing his eye tiredly, before remembering that he was, technically, kidnapped.

"You know, Ciel, you say some awfully adorable things in your sleep" CPG giggles. Ciel blushes.

"Like what?" he asks incredulously. CPG shakes her head.

"Grell and I recorded them, but we won't play them until someone _dares_ us to" she responds. Ciel only huffs in response.

"Now then, we have some more dares!" Grell cheers. CPG smirks and pulls out three envelopes.

"Dare number one!" she shouts, before opening one of the envelopes.

"Sebastian, you get to order Ciel to do _one thing_" CPG announces. Ciel blinks in shock, as does Sebastian.

"Oh. Okay" Sebastian mutters. He pauses, as if thinking, then kneels down to Ciel's height.

"Ciel, I order you to answer my question. Truthfully. How do you feel about me?" he asks. CPG smirks. She knew he'd ask that, so for extra drama, she had taken off the truth spell she'd cast earlier. It wasn't quite right, but hey, she may love Sebaciel, but she loves drama more.

"I... I... I think you're a great friend!" Ciel blurts out. His face turns red, as he knows that this is not the truth. But Sebastian doesn't know that.

"I see" the butler says disappointedly, standing to his full height. Ciel desperately wants to take back his words, but before he can CPG butts in.

"Grell, you get your hair dyed blue!" she declares, and before he can protest, CPG snaps her fingers and Grell's hair is bright blue.

"Why'd you have to use your author powers?!" he whines. CPG just shrugs before going on to the next dare.

"The final dare for today is... Ciel and Sebastian must play the pocky stick game!" she announces. When she recieves only blank stares, she sighs and pulls out a piece of chocolate pocky from thin air.

"See, you each hold one end of the pocky stick in your mouths, and take turns taking bites until your lips meet in the middle. If either one pulls away, it's game over" CPG explains. She only knows of this game thanks to fanfictions, of course. Nonetheless, both butler and master's faces turn red. She hands them the pocky stick.

Seeming nervous, but not wanting to show it, Ciel puts one end in his mouth. Sebastian kneels down and takes the other end in his own mouth.

Ciel starts by chomping down, and the game begins. Their mouths continuously get closer, closer, until there is but one bite left. It is Ciel's turn. Teeth slightly shaking, he takes the bite, and their lips meet.

They hold the kiss for what seems like hours, but CPG knows is only thirty seconds, before finally breaking apart. Ciel and Sebastian stare nervously into each other's eyes, uncertain. Finally, Ciel clears his throat and looks away.

"CPG, may we eat now?" he asks, voice trembling. CPG nods silently and goes into the kitchen to prepare everyone some food.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Sorry that I'm only doing one dare for this chapter! I thought it would be a bit more dramatic, but I'll do more next chapter!**

**I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.**

Sebastian and Ciel are sitting on opposite sides of the room. Everyone, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Finnian, and even Grell are concerned. However, CPG is not, because she knows that the dare she's doing this chapter will completely relieve all of the awkward tension between them.

"Everyone, I have been dared to play the recording of Ciel's sleep mumbling!"

Sebastian blushes. Ciel raises an eyebrow, clearly not believing that what he said would be THAT bad. And everyone else looks relieved.

CPG pulls out a tape recorder and presses 'PLAY'.

_"Ngh... Sebastian..."_

Ciel's eyes go wide.

_"Sebastian... Love you... Take me..."_

Curiously, CPG stops it here. Looking at their confused stares, CPG sighs.

"Do you guys not remember everything that Ciel was saying? Sorry, but I'd LIKE to keep this T rated, thanks"

Ciel's blush becomes even deeper at her words. He looks nervously at Sebastian, who looks back with a sad smile.

"Sebastian, I-"

"It is alright, my lord. It was merely a dream, and I understand that those emotions are not your true feelings" he says sadly. Tears come to Ciel's eyes at his tone, but he refuses to let them fall.

"No, Sebastian. I lied. I do love you"

Sebastian is clearly stunned, but he soon smiles. He kneels to Ciel's height, cupping his face in his gloved hands.

_Who would have thought a demon could be so gentle?_ Sebastian chuckles at this thought, before capturing Ciel's lips in a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

***whispers* I edited one of the dares to make it funnier.**

CPG and Grell are talking in hushed tones. Bard, Mey-Rin and Finny are obviously concerned, however Ciel and Sebastian are nowhere to be seen. Certain noises coming from a door that wasn't there before makes it obvious where they are and what they are doing, though.

Finally, Ciel and Sebastian walk out, Ciel looked quite disheveled and limping slightly, while Sebastian doesn't seem much different from his usual perfect self.

As they enter the room again, CPG and Grell seem to come to an agreement. They look over at the characters, and smirk.

"Everyone, we have some new characters joining us" she announces. She snaps her fingers, and immediately, William, Claude, Alois, and Lizzy all fall from the ceiling.

William lands on CPG, Claude lands on a lever which drops a bunch of mud and snakes on him, Alois lands on Ciel, and Lizzy was lucky enough to land on one of the beds.

"Will, if you value your love life being secret, I suggest you get off of me" CPG says in a threatening tone. William immediately scrambles off.

"AH! Ciel, where are we?!" Lizzy cries. Just as Ciel manages to get Alois off of him, Lizzy tackles him to the ground again in fear.

"Some crazy girl's torture show" Ciel grumbles, though he can honestly say that after his confession with Sebastian, it doesn't seem much like torture.

CPG clears her throat, and Grell hands her some more envelopes. This time, there are four.

"Okay you guys! Technically we're taking care of 2 dares in one, so really we have five dares" CPG announces. Grell nods. Claude, who has managed to get the cobras off him, glares over at the two.

"Why am I here?"

"Because fuck you, that's why" CPG responds with a glare. She then opens one of the envelopes.

"Okay, so one person dared Sebastian to dress as a girl" CPG declares. The look that comes over Sebastian's face is one of pure horror. CPG only smirks as she continues,

"And another has dared him to dress like Lizzy, and act as her as well. We'll take care of both of those in one move"

Grell and CPG then drag poor Sebastian into the bathroom, and immediately after the door closes, there is lots of shouting, crying, and various objects being broken as they are thrown against the door.

~1 and a half hours later~

Finally, _finally, _CPG and Grell were able to get Sebastian into the blonde wig, pink dress, and white high heels. They drag him out forcibly, and he obviously wishes he could sink into the ground and never come back.

Claude is the only one in the room who is vocalizing his joy, laughing so hard you'd think he'd pass out. Ciel, on the other hand, looks mildly horrified at his new lover now looking like a deformed version of his fiancee.

"Oh my goodness, that is SO CUTE, Sebastian!" Lizzy squeals. CPG looks pointedly at Sebastian, who sighs in defeat.

"Yes, isn't it?" he says with fake happiness. CPG and Grell grin, and CPG opens another envelope.

"Ciel, you must kiss Alois until either Sebastian or Claude rips you apart in jealousy" she says simply. Claude stops laughing, Alois's happiness goes away, and Ciel and Sebastian are now upset for an entirely different reason.

Alois turns nervously towards Ciel, who is shaking. In one move, as if to get it over with, Alois grabs Ciel by the shoulders and plants a firm kiss on the blue-haired boy's lips.

~5 seconds later~

Claude and Sebastian each grab Alois and Ciel, respectively, and pull them apart forcibly, glaring menacingly at each other.

"That was fast" Grell comments. CPG shrugs and opens a third envelope.

"This should even it out. Sebastian must now kiss Grell" she announces, then blinks and looks down at the paper in shock. After a moment, she crumples it up and tosses it away, as if that will make the dare not have to be done.

"Whoever dared that is so lucky that they specified that it's to make Ciel jealous... And that my best friend ships SebaGrell" she mutters angrily. Sebastian rolls his eyes.

"Like I'm happy about it?"

"Whatever. Since Ciel kissed Alois for five seconds, that's how long you can kiss Grell"

Before Sebastian can move a muscle, Grell glomps him and smashes their lips together.

~5 seconds later~

Once the five seconds are up, Ciel storms over and rips Grell off his butler, giving him such a frightful glare that the reaper runs and hides behind William, who simply sighs in exasperation.

"Now, the last dare" CPG says, and opens the last envelope. After reading it, her eyes go wide in horror.

"Um, everyone, including me, must play seven minutes in heaven"

With a frown of disgust, she pulls a hat from thin air, filled with names.

**(Note: I'm using an app to decide the couples, so it's fair and humorous)**

CPG reaches into the hat, and pulls out two slips of paper.

"Ciel and Finny" she announces. All color drains from both the male's faces, and Sebastian simply grinds his teeth in anger.

"You guys don't have to make out or anything, just spend at least seven minutes in the closet, okay?"

When they both nod, CPG snaps her fingers, causing a random door to appear on the wall. She shoves the two inside.

~7 minutes later~

CPG opens the door, and Ciel and Finny scramble out. Obviously they were uncomfortable being in such close proximity to one another. Ciel runs into Sebastian's arms, and Finny runs into a corner.

CPG shakes the hat, and pulls out two more names.

"Claude and William" she announces. Before either of them can protest, she shoves them into the closet.

~3 minutes later~

After hearing some yelled threats and a few punches being thrown, CPG decides to let the two men out, despite them having four minutes left.

"You guys are crazy" CPG says bluntly.

"It's your fault for putting me in there with a _demon_" William hisses. Claude glares in response but doesn't say anything. CPG reaches into the hat and pulls out two more names.

"Alois and Bard" she declares. And she shoves them in without a second thought.

~14 minutes later~

After a particularly catastrophic session when CPG drew Grell and Sebastian, she decides that the next session will be the last. She reaches in and pulls out two names.

"Me and Mey-Rin" she says plainly. With a shrug, she and Mey-Rin get into the closet, CPG grabbing a book from a table before heading in.

Once they are in, Mey-Rin looks at the book with interest.

"What's that?"

"A book of Sebaciel oneshots. Want to read? It should help pass time" CPG suggests. Mey Rin nods, and CPG shifts so they can both see the pages.

~7 minutes later~

Just as they finish their second oneshot, Ciel opens the door.

"Time's up" he says bluntly. CPG nods and helps Mey-Rin stand.

"Finny, take Mey-Rin to the bathroom. Help her with that nosebleed"


End file.
